The Last of the Enderkin
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: Herobrine wiped out her people. Now she wants revenge. Follow the last of the Enderkin on her quest as she finds her way to Herobrine. (Rated T for some violence)
1. Into the Valley

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft; Mojang does, but the OCs are definitely mine.**

I stand at the top of the mountain, gazing down upon the seaside plains wrapped in the setting sun. I watch as the last few rays of warm sunlight sink below the deep blue waves.

As the many dangerous mobs begin to spawn in the darkness, a smile creeps across my face. Still holding the valley in my gaze, I pull my dark purple facemask over my mouth and nose, and my purple and black hood over my hair.

With a quick glance at the full moon, I pull out my enchanted, particle-emitting ender blade from its black scabbard. "Let's do this." I whisper to myself, before sprinting down the hillside, mowing down any mobs in my path with a series of jumps and swings.

_The name's Swift. Tella Swift. I'm the last of the Enderkin. This is pretty much my daily routine; travel, slay mobs while finding shelter, then set myself up for the night. Then repeat. _

_Ever since Herobrine wiped out my people and burnt our village to the ground, I've had no place to stay. I travel the world in search of him. I crave vengeance for what he did._

_So, you might be asking, what's so special about the Enderkin? Centuries ago, humans crossbred with Endermen. This created the Enderkin. We're different from both species, but we have the benefits from both as well._

_Some of us have night vision, some of us can teleport, some of us can look straight at an Enderman and live, and some of us can even talk to Endermen. Lucky me, I can do all four._

_We all can do what humans can do; mining, crafting, smelting, the list goes on._

_It's possible to tell an Enderkin from a human, as there is something Enderman-like about us. For me, my hair is the colour of Enderman eyes, but has a large, ender pearl green streak. Also, my lips and the inside of my mouth are also the same colour as Enderman eyes. Even my pupils are purple, exactly like an Enderman's!_

_I wear a hood and facemask with my black and dark purple armoured, ninja-like outfit, in order to hide my Enderkin features. I have to do this because if an agent of Herobrine sees them, I'll be dead meat._

_I have no idea why Herobrine hates us, but I don't really care. I just want my revenge against him for wiping us out._

I've made it down the hillside, leaving a trail of slashed mob corpses in my wake. I sneak around, looking for a sheltered place where I can build a makeshift hut for the night.

Finally, I see a small sheltered spot in the side of a hill. I dash over to it, and set to building my base. I take out my stack of dirt blocks and start placing them, making walls and a roof.

Moments later, I have my temporary base, complete with a bed, a crafting table, a furnace, a chest and an enchantment table. It's not much, but I have to make do with it; a spacious, permanent home is a luxury I can't afford anymore.

Pulling back my hood and mask, I place any important objects I found in my portable chest. Reaching into it, I pull out an apple. I sit back on my bed as I eat it, thinking back to tonight's mob dash.

Once I've finished eating, I pull back my bed covers, lay down and drift off into sleep.

_I find myself in my old village. Oh, how good it feels to be home, even though I know it's a dream._

_Looking down at myself, my hood, suit and mask are gone, and I am in my old ender purple dress and robes, both marked with the same black and green insignia. _

_I look around and I see my parents, the leaders of our village. I see my little sister Ender, and my old friend Derman. Everyone else is carrying about normally and happily. _

_But then, everything changes. The sky darkens, and lightning splits the sky. I see Herobrine sprint like a demon towards us from atop a dark cloud. _

_Everyone stares at this famed, powerful being as the children cling to their parents fearfully. _

_I watch as Herobrine sends fiery rain upon the village and splits the earth beneath our feet, forming deep, lava-filled chasms. He summons horrid, unspeakable creatures to slay us._

_I feel myself running far away to safety, but I look back. I stare helplessly at my friends and family, burning and screaming. I continue to run away from the horror as glossy, see-through purple tears stream down my cheeks._

With a gasp I wake up and shoot upright. I wipe away my tears as I try to calm myself. I hate it when I have nightmares about the day our village fell.

I've calmed down a bit now. I reach into my chest and devour a loaf of bread for breakfast.

I pull down my hood and pull up my mask. I collect all my belongings and store them in my inventory. Now that my former base is empty, I head outside and recollect my dirt blocks.

As I set off, I think back to today's goal. In the last village I visited, someone told me that there's another village on the other side of this valley. I'm hoping I can find out more about Herobrine there.

I grab my ender blade and start to sprint towards the distant mountain, hoping for the village, information and adventure.

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter in my brand new Minecraft fanfiction! More chapters on the way soon! As always, questions are encouraged, but flames aren't.**


	2. Spruceville

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, but all characters other than Herobrine are mine. **

I've reached the foot of the mountain, so I'm starting to climb. I've always been a good climber.

I stop at a high ledge. It's too high to climb, so I have only one other option: teleporting.

I close my eyes tightly and mentally focus on the ledge. Seconds later, I hear a 'poof' sound and open my eyes and see I'm in a different place. I look down and see where I was previously standing.

I smile to myself under my mask and continue to climb.

oOo

I now stand just in front of a little village in the plains. I start to walk towards it.

As I enter, I make out a small sign saying, 'Welcome to Spruceville'. I walk through the town, but I stop at a building made of oak wood planks.

A sign hangs from a horizontal pole beside the door, saying, 'The Raw Pork Chop'. I can tell it's a tavern, so I enter.

The bartender looks at me as I walk over. He's a tall man with brown hair and a matching moustache. I take a seat in front of him.

"A steak." I place my order quietly yet firmly as I push a gold nugget across the bench to him. I'd rather not say where I got it from. He takes it from me and brings me my order.

As I eat it, he asks me while polishing a glass bottle, "Now, what's a young lady like you doing in these parts?"

Quietly I reply, "I'm in need of some information."

He raises an eyebrow, as if to inquire further.

I lean forward, closer to him and whisper, "What do you know about Herobrine?"

His eyes widen before he says cockily, "Now, why do you need to know?"

I lean back a little and reply firmly, "If I told you, I'd have to slit your throat and throw you to the mobs in the valley down the mountain."

He gulps with his eyes wide as he clutches his throat. Clearing it quietly, he says, "I know nothing about him, but if you talk to Scarface Jim over there," he points to a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a huge scar running down one side of his face.

"He can tell you a thing or two."

"Thanks…"

"The name's Bill."

"Thanks, Bill.

I walk over to Scarface Jim's table and sit in the chair opposite to him. He looks at me and says, "Well, hello, sweetheart! What's your name?"

I say sternly, "Call me Swift, Jim."

He gasps quietly and says, "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard you know about Herobrine." I reply calmly.

Leaning back, he says, "Well, he's got pure white eyes, he wears a cyan shirt and blue pants-"

"I know what he looks like, simpleton! I've seen him with my own eyes!" I cut him off sharply. "I want to know where I can find him."

He leans in after a second and whispers, "I don't know that but I do know where you can find out more about Herobrine. Out further north, there's a snowy biome. If you cross that without getting yourself lost in a freak blizzard, there's a desert village on the other side. They have a library there, and I've heard it has some interesting stuff on him."

I get up and prepare to leave. "Thanks, Jim."

He quickly grabs my arm and tuts. "Not so fast, Swift. I expect payment for giving you that information."

I pull my arm from his grasp and lean in close to his face. "Consider this your payment: I won't add another scar to your face."

I turn away and exit the tavern. I walk out of the village and look towards where Scarface Jim instructed me to go. I glance to the sky and see it's midday already.

I start to walk and hope that Jim didn't rip me off.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! More on the way soon! Also, a quick shout-out to BlackDragon41; her story 'Hero's Bane' really inspired me to write this story. As always, reviews and questions are encouraged, but flames are definitely not. **


	3. New Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or Herobrine but all other characters are mine. **

I've started walking through the plains in the direction of the snow. As I walk, I think back to what Scarface Jim said.

_"Out further north, there's a snowy biome. If you cross that without getting yourself lost in a freak blizzard, there's a desert village on the other side. They have a library there, and I've heard it has some interesting stuff on him."_

I just hope he wasn't lying.

I accidentally bump into someone. "Hey, watch it!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, lady!" he says back.

When I look at him, I notice he too is wearing a hood and mask. His entire outfit is almost exactly like mine, only a different size, a male design and green and black instead of purple and black.

He looks at me strangely as well. I think we're both wondering why we're dressed in this way.

In unison, we both ask each other, "Who are you? What are you?"

I say, "How do I know I can trust you?"

He replies with, "I'll introduce myself first then. I'm Reeper Sneaks. I'm a Creeperkin." To prove it, he removes his mask and hood revealing large, black eyes, a black, deformed mouth and bright green hair.

I realise I can trust him, since he's a Creeperkin. Endermen weren't the only mobs to crossbreed with humans.

I tell him quietly, "I'm Swift. Tella Swift. I'm the last of the Enderkin." I reveal myself to him, as he did the same for me.

He lets out a small gasp. "An Enderkin?! I thought Herobrine wiped all of you out!"

"He did. I'm the only survivor. How do you know about what happened?"

"Most of us know that story; it's been told for generations in my village. Anyway, what are you doing out here, Tella?"

"I've been told there's a snowy biome far north of the nearby village, Spruceville. On the other side, there's a desert village with a library. I'm going there to find out more about Herobrine."

"Why?"

"For revenge! My friends, my family and my people are now all dead thanks to him!"

He thinks for a moment, then says, "That does sound pretty bad. We Creeperkin know Herobrine doesn't like us, but he's never done anything even close to that! I think I might be able to help you."

I reply excitedly, "Really? You would do that for me, Reeper?"

He smiles (which looks rather strange, since he has a creeper mouth) and says, "Of course! Crossbred mob humans always stick together! At least, that's what they say back home."

I feel my bright purple lips curl into a smile. "Then, let's go!"

We walk together, chatting as we go.

oOo

I see the snowy biome straight ahead. "Reeper, there it is!"

We sprint towards it and enter. "I know a secret way into my village! It's around here somewhere!" he calls over the raging winds of a blizzard.

"I found it!" he yells to me. "This raised block of snow here! But I can't move it; if I do, it'll break into snowballs and I won't have time to replace it before the blizzard picks up!"

"I think I might have found the answer to that problem!" I yell back. "There's an Enderman over there!"

"An Enderman?!" He buries his face in the snow to avoid its gaze.

I, however, am not afraid. As an Enderkin, they can't hurt me. I can also talk to them! I begin to speak in their language; a series of burbles and gurgles.

"_You over there!"_ I call to the Enderman.

_"Hello? An Enderkin?! Wow!"_

_"I need your help! Please come over here!"_

He teleports to me and I continue to talk to him. _"My friend and I need to move this snow block to get to his underground village!"_

_"No problem! Consider it done!" _he burbles to me as he picks it up easily without breaking it.

I shake Reeper and yell at him, "Reeper! The passage is open! Get in!"

He leaps in and lands many blocks below. I call back to the Enderman, _"Thank you!"_ before leaping in myself.

The Enderman replaces the block as I fall through a hole in the earth. I land on one knee and see Reeper already a few feet ahead of me.

"Come on!" he calls back to me.

I get up and sprint after him.

oOo

We arrive just outside a brightly lit village. I can see two more in the near distance. "Why are there two more villages over there?"

Reeper says to me, "Those are the villages of the Zombiekin and the Skeletonkin. There are more crossbred mob human species than you'd think there are!"

I look at him in astonishment. I had never known that. Well, I do now.

"Don't worry; our three species get along well. I have friends in those villages. We'll be going there shortly but first, I'm gonna gather supplies from my village."

"Ok, Reeper." I reply.

Moments later, he walks back over to me. "Ok, I've got plenty of food! We're ready to go!"

We walk over to the two villages. Stopping outside them, Reeper enters them both.

oOo

Reeper comes back towards me, accompanied with two other people.

"These are my friends Bie Horde and Leton Bow!" he states proudly.

One is a girl with black eyes and dark green hair. She's wearing a sleeveless, cyan top and blue leggings. The other is an incredibly skinny boy with bone white hair, wearing a black, bone-print t-shirt and matching jeans.

Turning to them, he says, "Guys, this is my new friend Tella Swift!"

"Wow! An Enderkin! I thought you guys were all dead!" Bie exclaims.

I smile slightly and say, "Yeah, all except me."

Cutting in, Reeper says, "That's why we're gonna help her reach that village to read up on Herobrine!"

With a very toothy but friendly smile, Leton exclaims, "Then we can't sit around here all day! Let's get going!"

oOo

We arrive at a ladder against a stone wall. With a sigh, Leton says, "Well, this ladder leads up to a secret entrance behind the village."

Bie turns to me, saying, "Good luck up there! Hope you find some helpful stuff on Herobrine!"

Reeper says, "I haven't known you for long, Tella, but I won't forget you, especially when you saved me from that Enderman!"

I chuckle quietly to myself, recalling the memory. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Thanks for your help!"

I wave goodbye and start climbing the ladder. At the top, I remove the dirt block and replace it once out.

I take a look at the village before me and hope I'll find some answers here.

**A/N: Wow, two updates on the same story in less than two days?! And this is the longest chapter yet, too! More chapters are definitely on the way! As always, reviews and questions are encouraged, but flames aren't.**


End file.
